Participations 10 jours d'Aventures - Ninlhinn
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Mes participations aux différents prompts des 10 jours d'Aventures sont regroupées ici.
1. Prompt 1 - Lundi 10 - Aventurier préféré

_Hello ! Voilà, je vais regrouper mes participations aux 10 jours d'Aventures ici !_  
 _Du coup bah je commence directement avec une petite fic rapide sur mon aventurier préféré, que vous reconnaîtrez bien assez vite !_

* * *

Dans un claquement de porte, le jour venait juste de pointer. Il s'affala sur la terre encore mouillée et entoura le jeune homme qui restait immobile dans la lumière du matin. Il avait l'air quelque eu hébété, les yeux fixés sur le chemin de terre qui semblait s'étirer jusque derrière les nuages, sa robe cramoisie tombant mollement le long de son corps, ses cheveux détachés et encore sales s'écroulant sur ses frêles épaules, avec un vieux baluchon qui se balançait derrière son dos. Il a de profonds yeux de charbons où scintillent quelques braises. Ses courbes sont fines et son visage marqué par sa jeunesse. Ses jambes maigres se dessinent sous sa robe, on voit les genoux ployer mais tenir malgré tout. On aurait juré voir une statue de loin.

Dans le ciel, des nuages passent peu à peu, accompagnés par le soleil et des oiseaux. Le vent se lève et enveloppe le jeune homme immobile. Il a un grand sourire sur le visage, qui s'étend d'une oreille à l'autre, déchirant ses joues. Lentement, il lève un bras et sent craquer chacune des articulations, comme s'il n'était fait que de pierre.  
Derrière lui, une paroi immatérielle brille par intermittence, comme une surface liquide sous la pluie.  
Derrière lui, le matin prend feu un instant puis se charge de créatures et d'arabesques multicolores.  
Derrière lui, il entend grésiller son passé.  
Derrière lui, il y a une porte fermée.

Sans aucun autre bruit que celui de ses articulations qui se déploient, il se met en route, toujours son immense sourire surnaturel aux lèvres. Ses pas sont hésitants, il clopine et tangue et tombe parfois, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.  
Quand il tombe, personne ne vient l'aider à se relever. La porte demeure fermée et son sourire sur ses lèvres. Les nuages passent dans le ciel.  
A chaque pas, il soulève un nuage de poussière lourd d'années et de souvenirs, qui retombe et s'éparpille derrière lui.  
A chaque pas, il voit le bleu du ciel être un peu plus recouvert par les nuages.  
A force de nombreux pas, il arrive au village de l'Hermitage. Malgré l'heure, l'agitation était déjà grande dans le regroupement de bâtisses chancelantes. On réparait le toit de l'une, finissait de caser une porte crasseuse et moisie pour une autre, attachait les barrières de bois qui devaient servir de limite temporaire à une autre dont la moitié avait été arraché, on se bousculait, on criait, on se cassait le dos, on se lançait des planches, des injures et des blagues.  
Une brise emporta le jeune homme. Il tomba et roula dans la poussière jusqu'à une grosse boutique à la porte et au propriétaire grinçants. Sur l'enseigne de la bâtisse, qui tremblait sous le choc du corps du jeune homme contre le mur, on lisait « Joaillerie Lepant ».  
Un vieil homme, alerté par le bruit, sorti en regardant à droite et à gauche. Il avait une mine patibulaire, un grand tablier de cuir, des gants bien abîmés et une paire de lunette qui glissait constamment sur son nez.  
Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme prostré, il le releva en s'exclamant « Bob ! ».  
On l'appelait ainsi par ici. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était bien joli, mais Bob était ce qu'ils avaient retenu, et il ne leur tenait en rien rigueur, bien au contraire.  
Il le mit sur une chaise et l'installa devant la grande cheminée où brûlaient quelques bûches, avant de le recouvrir avec des couvertures.

Lui, il n'avait plus son sourire. Juste une sorte de grimace qui lui déformait le visage, déchirant ses joues en deux, fendant même ses yeux.

Dans le foyer, une flamme se mit à ronger la bûche mouillée que Lepant venait d'insérer. Balthazar tendit la main et, d'une simple pression, la tordit si bien qu'elle monta en une colonne avant de s'écraser et de grésiller entre les cendres.

\- Ah les cons…

Lepant, qui était retourné à sa besogne, revint vers lui. Après une grande inspiration, Balthazar lui raconta tout. Cela prit son temps. La totalité de la journée, puis la nuit entière aussi. Puis, pendant une heure, il y avait eu ce silence du matin. Et puis on avait à nouveau entendu les cris, les injures, les blagues.  
Lepant tailla un de ses nombreux bâtons de marche et, à son bout, il mit une toute petite gemme. Elle ne valait rien, ne pouvait pas être travaillée, ne brillait même pas. C'était à peine un caillou un peu rouge. Il l'incrusta. Donna une grande tape dans le dos de Balthazar.

Ce dernier se leva, fièrement drapé dans sa robe cramoisie ignifugée. La lumière du matin se glissa à ses pieds et vint éclairer son visage souriant.  
La vraie vie, elle n'attendait pas dans des bouquins pourrissant dans la poussière.  
La vraie vie, elle était au bout de son bâton.  
La vraie vie, elle était à portée d'embrassade.

La vraie vie, elle était juste derrière la porte.

Il sortit en saluant Lepant et lui souhaitant bonne chance, les yeux comme enflammés par l'aube. Un fort vent du Nord soufflait ce matin, faisant claquer sa robe contre ses jambes et ses cheveux contre ses joues.  
Il descendit le sentier qui quittait le village puis s'arrêta. C'était là que la vraie vie commençait. Il fit un pas hors du sentier. Le monde entier se colorait et devenait habité sous son pieds. Les cimes blanchissaient soudain, les plaines hurlaient dans le vent, les forêts bruissaient et s'alourdissaient d'une torpeur printanière, les villes se mettaient à fumer et à papoter.

Loin derrière, tout au fond du sentier après une frêle muraille de galets, se tenait, ridiculement petite, la Tour des Mages.

Il tapa le sol avec son bâton, invoquant des flammes autour de son bout.  
Devant lui se tenait le monde. Devant lui se tenaient des villes. Devant lui se tenaient courtisanes et paysannes. Devant lui se tenaient riches et pauvres. Devant lui se tenaient les ruelles microscopiques, pleines de rats et d'intrigues. Devant lui se tenaient les palais. Devant lui se tenait sa vie. Trop exubérante pour être confinée dans une tour de pierre et de vieux parchemins. Trop débordante pour ne pas dégouliner de partout. Trop elle-même pour qu'il faille un quelconque diplôme pour pouvoir tenter de l'étreindre pleinement.

L'Aventure, faite de sang, d'air frais, de sourire narquois, de nuits trop courtes, de pauvreté, de futur, de vie : l'Aventure l'appelait.  
Et il comptait bien répondre à l'appel.


	2. Prompt 2 - Mardi 11- Antagoniste préféré

_Hello ! Au départ, je me suis dit qu'il était difficile de choisir un antagoniste que je préférais. Mais en fait, c'est venu tout seul. Même s'il y en a tant de splendides… je ne peux que choisir ce personnage-ci. On ne connaît pas assez de choses à son égard. Alors ce n'est qu'un petit hommage à l'antagoniste de mon coeur._

* * *

La petite fille courait. Son coeur battait la chamade et son souffle était rapide. Tout autour d'elle, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse folle et dansaient dans les ombres. Le monde se dressait contre elle, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, la lumière glissait hors de son chemin. Les branches défiguraient son visage, le griffant et le fouettant sans relâche alors qu'elle courait à s'en faire exploser le coeur.

Elle entendait le vent siffler dans les feuilles acérés, la sève qui s'écoulait dans les arbres, son coeur qui défonçait son corps, ses pas sur les feuilles mortes, les hurlements monstrueux derrière elle, les rires atroces et inhumains qui arrachaient morsure par morsure son nom et sa mémoire.

Elle laissait derrière elle une longue piste de pas ensanglantés. Le sentier recouvert de cailloux était rougi par le sang qui coulait de ses pieds à chaque pas et parsemé de morceaux de peau.  
Mais elle continuait, elle courait encore, ne respirant même plus, laissant sa tête dodeliner et ses bras se balancer, glissant sur le chemin à toute vitesse, propulsant des traces de sang, de larmes et de détresse sur les troncs des arbres monstrueux qui se voûtaient au-dessus d'elle et la rouaient de coups dans sa course.  
Des rideaux de liane d'obscurité coulaient à chaque tournant et s'attachaient à son corps. Elle les arrachait et les traînait derrière elle sans même les voir, sans même y prêter attention, courant juste, avec les cris, les hurlements, les rugissements, les ricanements désincarnés qui lacéraient son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêtait de courir.

Elle ne vit pas la racine qui se dressait devant ses pieds et trébucha. Un moment, elle fut sonnée et crut que tout était fini. Tout bourdonna durant un éclat de millième de seconde puis elle se releva, ses petites mains couvertes de plaies sanguinolentes, et se remit à courir droit devant elle, se brisant le nez contre le tronc des arbres. Son corps tout entier la mettait au martyre mais elle ignorait purement et simplement son esprit, lui ordonnant de ne pas y faire attention. Dans sa tête, elle hurlait et se déchirait la peau jusqu'à ce que toute autre douleur ne soit qu'une égratignure.  
Alors elle forçait ses petites jambes à avancer.

La forêt ricana tout au long de sa course à l'aveugle et lui tendit de multiples nouvelles embuscades, qu'elle esquiva par magie ou par instinct malgré l'obscurité totale qui l'enveloppait désormais.

Et tout d'un coup, les ombres disparurent, et les ténèbres avec elles. Soudainement, elle était sortie de ce dédale monstrueux. La lumière des étoiles et de la Lune faisait briller cet infini qui s'étendait juste pour elle. Juste un énorme ciel nocturne.  
Rien d'autre n'obstruait sa vue. A droite, à gauche, devant : la nuit et sa parure de diamants. Les étoiles semblaient lui dire de venir. Elle, elle leur aurait bien répondu qu'elle voulait bien, qu'elle acceptai bien volontiers mais rien n'y faisait. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge déchirée et asséchée. Les remous de la nuit étaient trop lointains, ses vagues pas assez hautes, ses repères pas assez précis.

Une brise fraîche vint caresser sa peau meurtrie et ses blessures. Sa robe jaune pâle et son pantalon de jute flottaient, détrempés par la nuit. Elle traîna la nuit en longueur. Elle retenait chaque étoile dans le ciel aussi longtemps que faire se pouvait, murmurant de sa voix éraillée des mots doux à la Lune pour qu'elle l'attende et attrapant entre ses bras d'enfant les nuages qui passaient mollement comme du lait sur de l'eau chaude. Elle tendait tout son corps et ses sens à ce moment de sérénité, cette seconde de plénitude et de calme, cet éclat de monde parfait. Elle les tendit tant et si bien qu'elle finit par ne même plus sentir la mâchoire du froid nocturne qui grignotait son nez et ses oreilles. Sur son visage s'étira un sourire de bonheur, accompagné d'un filet de sang.  
Elle ne sentait plus rien. N'attendait plus rien que de retenir ce temps à jamais.

Alors elle ne sentit pas venir les pierres qui volèrent vers elle. Ce n'est que lorsque les premières la touchèrent qu'elle fut ramenée de force à la réalité. Les pierres fusaient, filaient à travers la nuit comme des roquettes et venaient taper contre son corps. Les cris, les hurlements, il n'y en avait plus. Juste des rafales de pierre qui vociféraient en silence.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se protéger. Elle vacilla, son sourire aussi. Quelques mains se glissèrent contre son corps et le poussèrent.  
Tout le temps qu'elle avait pu sauver dans la nuit ne lui servit à rien lorsqu'elle fut précipitée dans le vide, lorsque des mains enfantines la jetèrent sans pitié, lorsque son corps se brisa sur la paroi de la falaise, lorsque la branche qui était restée coincée explosa son diaphragme : lorsqu'elle chuta.

En haut, dans le marécage nocturne du ciel, quelques étoiles détournèrent les yeux. Peu à peu, toutes disparurent sous la robe de la nuit ou les froufrous des nuages. Et il ne resta que la Lune pour l'éclairer, pour l'éclairer elle et ses longues oreilles de demi-elfe.

Et elle tombait encore. Son visage était pâle, sa poitrine ensanglantée, la flèche de glace encore plantée en elle, la lumière coulant à peine au bout de ses doigts. Le soupir qui traînait au fond de sa gorge finit par passer entre ses lèvres desséchées. Un rocher passa à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger. Un éclair la frôla. Elle sentit ses dernières forces, les derniers soupirs de la bénédiction qui lui avait été accordée, la quitter.  
Mais elle avait réussi. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela suffirait-il ? Peut-être pas. Mais elle avait accompli ce à quoi sa vie pouvait être dédiée. Tel un rocher dans l'océan nocturne contre lequel les vagues et leur écume stellaire s'écrasaient, le titan de pure énergie magique écrasait le ciel, dévorait la Lune de son seul regard. Il éclipsa la nuit.  
Elle ferma les yeux.

Tout le peu de temps qu'elle avait vécu se dispersa avec sa vie lorsque le corps de la petite demi-elfe se brisa sur le sol, lorsque son regard s'éteignit, lorsqu'il glissa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de lambeaux de chair, de peau, de larmes et de lumière.

Elle s'était réveillée peu après, baignée dans la lumière du matin, son corps entièrement réparé, son sang devenu luminescent.

Mais cette fois, elle ne se réveillerait pas.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Ne sentit pas son corps rentrer en contact avec l'eau. Son dos se briser une nouvelle fois. Ni sa vie la quitter dans un rayon de lumière.  
Et dans les remous tumultueux d'une eau sombre, loin de tous, elle disparut.


	3. Prompt 3 - Merc 12 - Perso secondaire

_Hey ! Aujourd'hui, un texte un peu plus court, je n'avais pas trop d'idée du coup bah… voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins, désolé._

* * *

Alors que la nuit se finissait tout juste et que le matin déployait déjà quelques plumes de lumière sur la couche de neige qui recouvrait les toits. Sur le bureau de bois, une bougie éteinte depuis longtemps, des tâches d'encre et de nuit, des feuilles roulées en boule plus noires que beiges, des crayons brisés, des montagnes de documents qui s'empilent les uns sur les autres et semblent toujours sur le point de s'effondrer et, une main pâle dans ses boucles noires et l'autre traçant des lettres et des schémas qui se superposaient, prenant des mesures et remplissant les unes après les autres les feuilles de papier de son écriture fine et serrée qu'il glissait ensuite dans une des piles qui vacillait dangereusement.  
Ses yeux noirs étaient lourdement cernés, comme si on y avait attaché des poids. Il était vêtu d'une tunique grise et d'un pantalon de soie. Malgré sa fatigue apparente, il continuait à se concentrer sur les documents qu'il avait devant lui et ne laissait pas la brise hivernale tirer hors de sa tâche.

On frappa à la porte. Il répondit rapidement et elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme en arme qui vint s'agenouiller devant l'Intendant de la Vieille Tour, lui tendant un message encore scellé.

\- De la part de la Guilde des Intendants, seigneur Bragg.

\- Merci bien. Passez aux cuisines et reposez-vous.

Le messager se releva et sortit de la chambre de l'Intendant en prenant bien soin de fermer la fenêtre par laquelle commençaient à rentrer des flocons au passage.  
Bragg posa la lettre sur son bureau et la descella, renversant au passage un encrier et jurant discrètement. Il la lut en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, ouvrant le fenêtre tout juste fermée en passant.

« _Salutations Seigneur Bragg, Intendant de la Vieille Tour._

 _Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que vous travaillez de concert avec le chevalier Vlad sur les gemmes de pouvoir et les Codex et nous n'avons pas encore reçu de rapport de votre part et voulions nous assurer que vous pensiez à les rédiger et nous les envoyer. Le conseil du Cénacle est impatient, vous le savez, et au vu des fonds débloqués pour vos expériences, nous vous suivons de très près.  
Vous êtes un homme intelligent et nous n'avons nul doute que vous nous ferez parvenir à temps vos premières impressions et hypothèses._

Nous vous informons aussi par cette lettre de l'arrivée imminente de Camille Hannibal à la Vieille Tour à la demande du chevalier Vlad. D'après les rapports de nos agents, ce ne serait qu'un nom d'usage, destiné à cacher sa véritable identité. Il vous aidera dans vos recherches et supervisera les liens avec le chevalier.

 _Vous seriez bien avisé de prendre cet homme et votre mission au sérieux._

 _Respectueusement, le Conseil du Cénacle. »_

Bragg soupira et s'assit sur la fenêtre. Il déchira la lettre et laissa ses morceaux s'éparpiller dans le vent et la neige. Un vent froid soufflait dehors, et le ciel était couvert de nuages épais et pourtant d'apparence légère. L'horizon s'ouvrait loin, écrasait le sol de sa splendeur.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent le mordiller. Il glissa dans les ténèbres. Une lueur rouge éclairait la salle autour de lui. Elle se refléta dans un regard haineux et épuisé qui lui était adressé. La femme femme le dévisageait, immobilisée dans un énorme tube cristallin. Elle était encore en vie. L'Intendant détourna le regard, préférant se tourner vers les autres tubes, où les corps ne bougeaient plus. Le liquide qui les entourait semblait s'être solidifié. Des mains noircies par les ombres ouvrirent les tubes. Les corps s'évaporèrent. Quelques gemmes résonnèrent en tombant contre le sol.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient poisseuses de ténèbres. Il continua à fixer les ténèbres.

\- Désolé.

Le reflet disparut. Il se retourna pour voir le liquide se solidifier. Une aura étrange se dégageait du corps de la femme. Il prit note mentalement du phénomène, ramassa quelques gemmes et retourna travailler dans son bureau, chassant ces images de sa mémoire.

Il se réveilla soudainement, beaucoup plus proche du vide que ce qu'il pensait. Pris d'un vertige, il se précipita jusqu'à une bassine d'eau pour se laver les mains et le visage. Mais elles restaient poisseuses. Les cernes se creusèrent encore un peu davantage.


	4. Prompt 4 - Jeudi 13 - MJ(s)

_« Ce jour-là, le matin était brumeux. La nuit ne s'était pas totalement dissipée et on entendait encore le vent gémir dans la plaine. Le soleil tardait à se lever et les énormes nuages noirs ne présageaient rien de bon. Moi ? Je m'étais levé tôt pour une fois. J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde._  
 _J'étais allé m'installer sur les marches du saloon, ma bouteille à la main, mon revolver aux hanches et mon crayon prêt à noter sur mon carnet. Que voulez-vous, il faut bien que ça reste dans les annales…_

 _Je venais juste de finir ma deuxième bouteille quand le premier arriva, vêtu d'un poncho noir, couvert par un chapeau noir, armé d'un pistolet noir, barbouillé d'une barbe noire, monté sur un cheval noir… on aurait presque dit un fantôme. Il avançait tranquillement, complètement serein. Il venait de loin celui-là. C'était pas un mec de chez nous. D'après les autres, il était de la côte, fils de politiciens confirmés, tressant ses réseaux à grand renfort de pots de vins et d'assassinats. Perso, j'y croyais pas un brin. Un mec comme ça, il serait jamais venu, il aurait buté l'autre dans son sommeil._  
 _Mais que voulez-vous, les rumeurs vont et viennent…_

 _Il avait arrêté sa jument, elle s'appelait Nina, et l'avait installée juste à côté de moi. Il m'avait salué d'un signe de la main et d'un crachat dans la poussière._

 _Et il s'est mis en place. En plein milieu du chemin, fixant sa montre à gousset._

 _C'est là que l'autre est arrivé, avec le soleil du matin dans le dos et une cigarette dans la bouche. C'était juste pour frimer, il l'avait pas allumée, mais ça l'autre pouvait pas le voir. Il portait une chemise jaune et une tunique blanche, et il arrivait à pied. Il disait qu'il chevauchait la Lumière, mais ça l'avait pas fait arriver en avance. Lui aussi il avait craché par terre pour montrer qu'il était déterminé. On se le dira, il y a mieux niveau détermination._

 _En tous cas, ils s'étaient directement mis en place après un regard droit dans les yeux, froid comme la mort, dur comme l'acier, pénétrant comme ma lance ! Ils s'étaient mis dos à dos, avaient chacun fait neuf pas, puis s'étaient arrêté. Là seulement ils avaient parlé :_

 _\- T'es sûr que tu veux qu'on règle ça comme ça Fred ? T'es vraiment prêt à crever pour ça ?_

 _\- Y a pas d'autre solution Mahyar… c'est ma destinée. Si t'as peur, te mets pas en travers de mon chemin._

 _Moi, je notais frénétiquement le tout. Il faut bien manger pour vivre, et un bon papier ça peut vous remplir la bedaine pendant des semaines. Il y eut un flottement à ce moment. Le soleil passa derrière les nuages, la poussière sur le sol se souleva entre les deux, Nina hennit, je buvais une autre bouteille._

 _Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, les deux étaient toujours immobiles, le mec en noir regardait le sol, celui en blanc et jaune le ciel._

 _\- Pourquoi t'as pas voulu la jouer aux dés ?_

 _\- J'te connais, ce serait du suicide…_

 _\- Ceci ne l'est pas moins._

 _\- Ça mon gars, c'est ce que tu crois…_

 _Dans mon papier, j'ai rajouté plein de détails sur les maisons de bois qui craquaient, le vent qui gémissait, les âmes torturées des duellistes du passé qui geignaient… mais on va vous les épargner. Toutes ces conneries, c'est bon pour les crétins. C'est que des ornements qu'on rajoute après, dans le moment, c'est à peine si on entend qui a tiré le premier, qui s'écroule, quelle gerbe de sang éclabousse le sol avant l'autre._

 _Ils rechargèrent chacun leur arme. S'ensuivit un dernier échange._

 _\- T'as toujours été du genre à aimer les risques… alors puisque je peux pas te raisonner, je m'occuperai bien de ceux que tu as laissé derrière toi. Je leur ramènerai ton flingue._

 _\- C'est ça… allez, arrête d'essayer de négocier. Prépare-toi à crever dans la poussière où tu roules tes dés truqués._

 _Ils firent chacun un pas de plus. Se retournèrent, tirèrent ! »_

Il y eut un long silence. En face de leur ordinateur, Mahyar et Fred arboraient chacun une face peu convaincue. Bob avait l'air complètement dans l'action, mimant un pistolet avec ses doigts.

\- Bon.

Mahyar fit craquer ses doigts puis son cou et poussa un long soupir. Fred se mit à siffloter en détournant le regard. Voyant bien que les autres n'étaient pas très convaincus, Bob renchérit.

\- Non mais ça c'est juste l'intro pour expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui suis le MJ pour cette saison ! Et j'suis sûr qu'on peut faire des trucs trop cool avec un univers de western ! Puis j'ai les idées en tête, me reste plus qu'à finir mon scénar' ! Alors, go ?

Tous firent non de la tête, de manière plus ou moins marquée.

\- Bon bah Fred, c'est toi qui t'occupes de la saison 4 du coup. T'as ton scénario de prêt ?

\- Ouaip. Ça commence avec la base, la quintessence de l'art, la question existentielle que se posent tous les aventuriers en groupe, et toute l'action, un déchirement entre frères d'armes, part de là. «Qui prend l'cul ? »

Mahyar resta interdit quelques secondes en voyant le grand sourire sur le visage de Fred. Ça promettait.


	5. Prompt 5 - Vend 14 - EchecSuccès Crit

_Hey ! J'arrive un peu tard aujourd'hui mais je n'ai trouvé le critique qui me satisfaisait qu'assez tard, donc voilà !  
Plutôt que de me concentrer sur le critique, j'ai préféré montrer un peu tout ce qui y avait mené, en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

* * *

Se faufilant à travers le feuillage alourdi par la neige, Icy vint se réfugier entre les mains de Shinddha Kory, qui la porta à son épaule. Aussitôt, des bruits de botte s'enfonçant dans la neige parvinrent à ses oreilles, accompagnés de murmures qui se propageaient dans le silence gelé.

Juste en-dessous de ses pieds passaient des soldats, apparemment des mercenaires, la lame au clair et les yeux attentifs. Icy rajouta quelque chose à son rapport.  
Shin se laissa tomber dans la neige sans un bruit et cristallisa une flèche. Il banda son arc en silence et relâcha la corde, se mettant aussitôt à courir, à zigzaguer entre les arbres, à sauter au-dessus des branches mortes. Il sut que sa flèche avait touché juste au gargouillis et au bruit de chute étouffé par les flocons qui se déversaient doucement.  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, faisant de la forêt enneigée dans le vent un lac brillant aux remous incertains.  
Il savait qu'ils étaient derrière lui, qu'ils le coursaient, qu'ils le traquaient. Mais il n'en était pas question.  
A peine avait-il assez d'avance sur eux qu'il se cacha derrière un tronc et laissa la psychée se canaliser à travers son corps. Dans ses yeux se glissèrent deux flocons le temps de quelques secondes, puis une brume épaisse envahit la forêt.  
Et il se glissa dedans, ombre blanche volant de flocon en flocon, se cachant derrière chaque nappe de brouillard, derrière chaque tronc, chaque rocher, chaque allié.  
A plusieurs reprises, il décocha ses flèches depuis le brouillard, visant avec l'aide d'Icy. Plusieurs foi il entendit des grognements et des corps tomber. Des fois, ils se relevaient.  
Alors il continuait de courir encore et encore, continuait de tirer sans s'arrêter, continuait de se glisser entre les reflets blancs tremblants.  
Mais eux non plus ne s'arrêtaient pas. Certaines flèches étaient parées, d'autres esquivées, et peu à peu l'écart se réduisait. Une épée fit saigner la brume, lui arracha un grognement. Le brouillard s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir un nuage de crème écarlate, puis se dissipa soudainement.

Une heure entière s'était écoulée. Mais désormais, la trace était claire. Des fleurs rouges qui montaient et montaient dans la montagne.

Shinddha avait réussi à trouver refuge dans une tour en ruine où il avait eu le temps de panser rapidement sa blessure et de reprendre ses esprits. Sept soldats émergèrent de la forêt. Ils encerclèrent le muret qui restait de la tour et se préparèrent à attaquer.  
Icy se rapprocha de son maître et vint se blottir auprès de son coeur, lui adressant un sourire triste.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, les mercenaires virent un peu de vapeur s'élever et s'arrêtèrent.

A l'endroit où était le coeur de Shin, ses vêtements étaient détrempés et gelés. Son arc de glace émettait une buée presque inquiétante et il sentait son corps engourdi par le froid et envahi par une sorte d'allégresse. Il généra une flèche en clignant des yeux, banda son arc et se releva.  
Tira. Transperça. Voltigea, tira avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre un souffle, gela sur place un projectile qui arrivait sur lui, fit voler ses flèches les unes après les autres.

Et ainsi, il n'en resta plus qu'un. Le sentiment d'allégresse et de surpuissance s'étaient dissipés, remplacés par une fatigue certaine mais aussi une impression de supériorité. Il n'avait pas peur. Il faisait peur.  
Son corps tremblait et la douleur le déchirait, il aurait pu s'effondrer n'importe quand. Il força son regard à demeurer froid et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que disait le dernier mercenaire en vie.

La douleur tambourinait dans sa tête alors qu'il se concentrait une nouvelle fois pour cristalliser une pièce de monnaie. Ses yeux clignèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer et de tomber dans les ténèbres.  
La pièce fut drainée instinctivement par sa main, étirée par la psychée qui filait naturellement de ses doigts jusqu'à être un long trait de glace, qui fut soulevé et relâché alors même que la douleur déchirait son esprit et que les ténèbres envahissaient sa vue. Le cri de douleur du mercenaire qui s'écroulait par terre avec sa dague lui remit la tête au frais.  
Le trait était fiché dans son genoux, transperçant la jambe et déchirant tout sur son passage.

Il cristallisa une autre pièce. N'écouta l'autre que d'une oreille. Jeta la pièce. La laissa tomber sur la neige et patienta, l'esprit embrumé mais la visée juste, juste assez de temps pour que les yeux de l'autre vident son coeur de sa terreur. Il atteint le thorax du mercenaire avec sa dague de glace avant que son coeur ne se remplisse à nouveau ou que la terreur ne le quitte pour faire place au désespoir.  
Puis il s'effondra dans la neige.


	6. Prompt 6 - Samedi 15 - Passage préféré

_Hey ! Je fais ce prompt avec un peu de retard mais bon, tant pis. EN tous cas, choisir un moment préféré… et le raconter, bon, c'était assez compliqué, déjà d'en trouver un puis d'arriver à le rendre intéressant._

* * *

Au cours d'une soirée d'été, dans une vieille bicoque au fond de la forêt, perdue entre deux villages, entre deux âges, entre de nombreuses choses, des histoires s'animaient. Trois vieillards convoquaient leur mémoire et riaient de bon coeur. La maison était petite et très simple, un feu pour cuisiner, une table pour manger, un coffre pour les secrets, un lit pour dormir et quatre chaises. L'une était à côté de la table. Les trois autres à côté du lit : l'une d'elle était vide. Ils avaient vécu de belles et longues vies, pleines d'aventures et de rebondissements. Et ils en profitaient à nouveau, à la chaleur du foyer.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, le dos contre le l'oreiller, avait commencé.

\- Vous vous rappelez de toute notre aventure jusqu'à la Cité des Merveilles ? Les araignées qui tissaient l'ombre sous leur dard, les souterrains labyrinthiques, la Vieille Tour où les corbeaux gémissaient ? Ce qu'on avait pu vivre… et pourtant, vous vous en rappelez ? La Cité des Merveilles. Elle n'en avait que le nom, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était plus qu'une montagne silencieuse, une cité inanimée et dépourvue d'habitants lorsque nous y étions rentrés… je me rappelle des escaliers de pierre noire qu'on gravissait avec gravité et empressement, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans la salle des rituels. Quel combat, quel combat… il nous avait tant coûté. Ton œil, Grunlek, ta vie, Théo. Les flammes qui rugissaient arrivaient à peine à couvrir le bourdonnement du puits de magie. C'était impressionnant.  
On avait fait tout ça pour quoi déjà ? Pour empêcher la destruction de la magie, non ? Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de voir mourir sous les décombres notre compagnon ? Même pour le retrouver bien, bien, bien plus tard ?  
Des fois, je me demande… à qui le tour maintenant ?

Ses yeux avaient brillé tout au long, malgré les nombreux toussotements dont il avait été victime. Le temps passait, et il fallait bien le remplir d'histoires. Grunlek Von Krayn, prit alors rêveusement la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que, moi, je pourrais raconter comme histoire ? Qu'est-ce que, moi, je pourrais extirper de nos mémoires ? La fin, sans doute. Quand Théo s'est transformé, quand tu t'es transformé Bob. Quand tu as fait pleuvoir le feu sur le monde. C'était atroce. Je me demande encore comment on avait fait pour survivre à ce carnage. En y repensant, je sens encore l'adrénaline. Le sacrifice de Bragg, plus ou moins volontaire, les morts qui se relevaient, les églises soumises…  
L'attente ensuite. On avait été dispersés, je t'avais pris en charge. La mort qui collait à notre peau.  
Ce moment, je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il reposa ses bras sur ses jambes et soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'eut même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que Shinddha Kory se mette lui aussi à raconter.

\- C'est vraiment pas facile. On est vraiment obligé de raconter une seule histoire ? Un seul fragment d'histoire ? Moi… moi si je devais retenir quelque chose, ce serait sans doute le bataille qu'on a mené pour les Codex devant et dans Mirage. Le feu qui se mettait à dévorer la ville, le chaos ambiant, les soldats par dizaines qui nous pourchassaient, notre tactique pour rentrer aussi, lamentable échec même si on a réussit à entrer… juste un peu moins discrètement que prévu.  
Chaque mètre gagné dans les ruelles, chaque dalle qu'on foulait sans regarder derrière nous, chaque flèche, chaque sort, chaque coup. Chaque flaque de sang qui s'écrasait par terre. On avait juste laissé de la fumée derrière nous. Et on les avait vu. Une fois en pleine mer. Immenses. Superbes. Les élémentaires d'eau. Ils étaient terrifiants. Encore plus que ceux que l'on avait vu bien avant, lorsqu'on passait sous la muraille de la Vieille Tour pour échapper à la vue d'Elyren.  
Ça aussi j'aimerais bien le raconter. Comme plein de choses. La fois où Bob et Théo avaient échangé leurs corps. C'était hilarant. Mais voilà. Le temps vient à nous manquer… même pour raconter le passé.

S'ensuivit un silence général. Seule la tête de Bob était maintenant appuyée contre l'oreiller, et ses yeux étaient noirs et vides. Pourtant, il put désigner la chaise vide d'un bras décharné.

Grunlek rit en le voyant faire.

\- Théo ? Lui, il aurait sans doute dit que c'était quand il a épargné la douleur à la druidesse, ou sauvé une jeune fille d'un sombre ravisseur. Il était doué pour buter des innocentes quand même…  
Mais sinon, je pense qu'il aurait affirmé qu'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs avec nous, c'était lorsqu'on accompagnait Vendis et qu'il avait choisi de rester avec nous plutôt que de suivre Icare.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Et on ne les entendit plus jamais.

Au cours d'une soirée d'été, dans une vieille bicoque au fond de la forêt, perdue entre deux villages, entre deux âges, entre de nombreuses choses, un feu démarra. A ce qu'on en dit, c'était un simple feu de cheminée oublié qui s'était peu à peu propagé à toute la forêt.  
L'incendie avait tout dévoré sur son passage : c'était une forêt de pins. Certains prétendent que là où se tenait la petite maison, le sol resta intact et une tombe se tenait. Le temps finit par l'effacer elle aussi, sous des tonnes de pierre, de soupirs et de poussières. Les habitants de la région y construisirent un autel pour les esprits. Puis tout autour s'érigea un cimetière, qui accueillit d'abord les plus pauvres de ce monde puis, alors que sa renommé grandissait, les plus riches et les plus nobles.  
Tous les ans, à la même date, le jour même où la forêt avait brûlé, l'ancien emplacement de la bicoque était recouvert de feux-follets. Rouges, bleus, verts, blancs : ils sortaient du sol et s'élevaient lentement jusqu'à atteindre le ciel. Puis, dans les jours qui venaient, une pluie rose et orange s'abattait sur la région, et les malades se sentaient mieux. Certains enfants avaient mal à la tête pendant un jour ou deux puis on découvrait qu'ils avaient des affinités avec la magie.

Il y eut bien des études pour comprendre ce qui se passait derrière tout cela, mais aucune ne fut concluante. On attribuait cela à la tombe. Personne ne savait à qui elle appartenait. Il n'y avait aucun nom dessus, aucune date, elle semblait être apparue d'elle-même de nulle part. Et elle ne venait de nulle part. A part peut-être de dizaines et de dizaines d'années de rêves et de vie, de rires et de conflits, et de quelques secondes de larmes sur la fin.


	7. Prompt 7 - Dimanche 16 - Ship

Sous le soleil resplendissant du mois de Juillet et des cercles de mouettes, des ouvriers finissaient de dresser un immense pavillon blanc sur la plage de sable fin. On entendait des bruits de boissons, de bagarres et de rigolade depuis le port, tout de même situé près de deux kilomètres plus loin, où tous les navires s'étaient regroupés.

Mais pendant que les invités et leurs équipages commençaient déjà à s'amuser dans la ville, sur la plage l'agitation était digne d'une petite armée de fourmis. On jetait les nappes sur les tables, faisait glisser les sceaux remplis de bouteilles et de glaçons, construisait l'estrade en vitesse, époussetait le grand tapis rouge, mettait les lampions en place en prévision de la soirée, remplissait les buffets de petits-fours, vérifiait qu'il y avait assez de chaises, enfonçait les transats dans le sable en face de la mer, là où le soleil se coucherait.  
Les serveurs cherchaient leurs uniformes, on envoyait les carrosses dans la ville pour chercher les invités, on commençait à paniquer, on regardait l'heure tourner en espérant finir à temps.

Et à midi, tout était près. Le pavillon était recouvert de rubans turquoises et émeraudes et illuminé, en prévision du soir, par des chandeliers et des lustres de perle et de corail.

Et à midi et demi, on sonnait déjà les premières trompettes.  
Et à une heure, les invités arrivaient. Il y en avait bien une centaine ou deux, sinon plus, etla plage fut immédiatement constellé de couleurs. Des robes rouges, des vestons noirs, des armures blanches : les couleurs jaillissaient comme depuis un geyser, les voix et les mains se mêlaient, s'accrochaient, virevoltaient, volaient !  
A côté de cet océan dansant, la mer faisait pâle figure, même si elle étincelait comme un drap de diamants. Au niveau du buffet, dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, Théo de Silverberg se cachait, un petit four dans la main droite et un verre de vin dans la gauche. Il avait gardé son armure et son épée et semblait plus inquiet que ronchon.  
Dans la foule, il repéra l'objet de sa crainte. Paniquant un peu, il avança un poil trop vite et tomba face à face avec Icare, qui le foudroya du regard. Elle s'était vêtu simplement et dissimulait sa lumière. Mais son regard ne trompait pas. Prenant son courage, et son épée, à deux mains, bien que plus discrètement, il lui lança :

\- Vous foutez quoi ici ?

L'élémentaire de lumière poussa un long soupir et désigna le buffet qui était attelé contre la falaise. La quasi-totalité des plats était déjà vide et les serveurs semblaient débordés, malgré l'absence apparente de mangeur.

\- Si vous croyez que je serais venue ici, et restée, de mon plein gré inquisiteur, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter pour l'avenir de l'Église de la Lumière. Et lâchez immédiatement cette arme. D'une part ce serait une mauvaise idée que de gâcher la fête, de l'autre ce serait dommage pour vos amis de devoir célébrer un enterrement en même temps qu'un mariage.

Le paladin grogna mais se détendit, tout en prêtant toujours l'oreille à ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. A la table qu'avait désigné Icare, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, se tenant droite et contre un palmier qui donnait de l'ombre, sirotant un verre.

Il jeta un regard à Icare, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Donc vous êtes venue avec Arcana, c'est bien ça ?

\- Quelle intelligence. Vous me surprenez, Théo de Silverberg.

Ne notant pas le sarcasme, Théo sourit fièrement avant de demander :

\- On pensait qu'elle viendrait avec l'Intendant Bragg. Vous l'avez vu ? Il n'était pas en ville tout à l'heure.

\- Ecoutez inquisiteur, ce n'est point mon devoir que de vous renseigner sur les invités. Alors, si vous me le permettez, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir.

Elle tourna le dos à Théo et se dirigea vers Arcana, qui les regardait en souriant. Soudainement, il fut submergé par la foule. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose d'important qui se passait. Il se retourna et la vit. La vague. Immense. Terrifiante. Elle faisait près de quinze mètres de haut. Le pavillon, pourtant majestueux, semblait bien frêle en comparaison.  
Et elle avançait vers la plage, lentement, comme si elle prenait son temps.  
Ce fut la panique. On courait çà et là, il vit Icare s'envoler en portant Arcana dans ses bras, Sanguinus se frotter les mains tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour se mettre à l'abri, Shinddha tentant de convaincre Mani que c'était dangereux et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils partent même s'ils laissaient ses araignées ici, Mama Casse-roc qui, imperturbable, faisait la sieste dans un transat, Camille qui courait en tenant fermement la main de Bragg et avait la main sur sa rapière au cas où, Enoch qui contemplait avec fascination le désastre arriver en dégustant un verre de vin. Et il en manquait un. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

\- BOB ! Faut qu'on s'casse ! Allez !

Il avait hurlé de toutes ses forces mais, parmi les cris terrifiés des invités, ce n'était rien du tout. Tout le monde se bousculait, se piétinait, faisait voler le sable et les coquillages. Il se calma. La vague continuait d'avancer en brillant au soleil. Soudainement, il vit le pyromage arriver, la tête rougie par le soleil et, surtout, le vin. Il se dirigea vers lui en écartant les autres à grand renfort de coups de boucliers.

\- BOB ! T'es sérieux, t'es déjà bou…

Le-dit pyromage se jeta dans les bras du paladin, une bouteille à la main et l'air très joyeux.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde court Théo ?

Le paladin désigna la vague.

\- Pour ça, peut-être, espèce de crétin !

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait il repoussait les mains de Bob qui se laissaient aller et se dirigeaient vers des endroits fort peu convenables en public.

La gifle qu'il lui mit suffit à lui faire, un peu, reprendre ses esprits.

\- ON BOUGE BOB !

L'air toujours souriant, et clairement pas frais, le pyromage éclata de rire.

\- Pour ça ? Mais surtout pas, ce serait rater la meilleure partie du spectacle !

Et la vague se rapprocha encore. Elle effleurait maintenant le sable. Théo se recommanda à la Lumière, priant d'expédier Bob en enfer avant lui. Et si possible pas dans la même chambre.

Tout d'un coup, elle se coupa en deux et s'immobilisa, toujours grondante, juste devant le tapis rouge. L'eau se creusa et ils virent un tunnel apparaître dans la mer, qui semblait venir de ses plus profondes entrailles. Une douce mélodie en sortait, comme portée par le remous des eaux et par les flux de lumière vert et dorée qui dansaient à l'intérieur.

La panique cessa, on s'arrêta de courir pour regarder ce qui se passait. Les vagues semblaient continuer d'avancer mais sur place, donnant lieu à une expérience apaisante. Alors surgit une première forme du tunnel aquatique, mi-humaine et mi-poisson. Et puis bien d'autres. Une procession d'une vingtaine de sirènes, certaines à la queue dorée, d'autres rouge, bleue, noire, blanche, verte, corail et bien d'autres couleurs, serpentait sur les flots en utilisant des instruments tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Et derrière suivait un énorme carrosse tiré par des hippocampes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avec des rênes d' carrosse lui-même était fait de perle, de nacre, de coquillage et de corail.  
Pour les invités, à part Balthazar qui était décidément torché, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête et le carrosse s'échoue sur la plage.

Les portes furent ouvertes par deux sirènes et le roi Triton en sortit, accompagné de Grunlek, qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils portaient chacun un anneau à leur main, fait de perle et aux couleurs de la mer. Leurs yeux se dévoraient et le monde se désagrégeait peu à peu autour d'eux tant ils étaient radieux. Ils étaient les seuls à exister et leur amour anéantissait tout peu à peu, pour que l'univers leur soit entièrement réservé. Ils auraient pu continuer à garder le monde pour eux d'ailleurs, si une des sirènes n'avait pas tapoté l'épaule de Triton pour lui murmurer quelque chose.  
Aussitôt, le roi des océans se retourna et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Repérant ses amis, qui s'étaient rassemblés, Grunlek courut vers eux.

\- J'espère que l'entrée en scène était pas trop effrayante ! J'ai bien dit à Triton qu'en général, voire une vague gigantesque arriver n'était pas trop bon signe mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Bob prit son ami dans ses bras en riant :

\- Vous avez causé un sacré grabuge ouais, c'était assez drôle ! LE voyage a pas duré trop longtemps ?

Grunelk balbutia sa réponse :

\- Oh tu sais, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de s'ennuyer…

Et il recula en enlevant les plis de sa veste alors que, arrivant de nul part, Aldo Azur s'installait sur scène et attirait les invités en dérouillant sa voix et en réchauffant ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument.

* * *

 _C'est difficile. Qu'est-ce que c'est dur. Il y a tant de ships que j'aime de tout mon coeur… évidemment, le Théalthazar ? Que serais-je sans ? Le Mannindha de nos deux gênés adorables ? Le Braggière, auquel je suis complètement soumis aujourd'hui ? L'Icarna ?  
C'était si dur de choisir…  
Mon seul regret ici, c'est de n'avoir pas pu caser de Théière. Je suis triste..._


	8. Prompt 8 - Lundi 17 - Joueur préféré

Pour les 3 derniers prompts je n'aurai ni le temps de les faire en fanfic ni la possibilité, je n'arrive pas à trouver comment faire ça. Du coup, j'vais devoir me contenter de faire quelques petites analyses et explications, je pense que c'est ce qui est le plus simple.

Donc, pour ce prompt-ci il fallait dire quel était notre joueur préféré. C'est presque difficile car en soi, on voit surtout les joueurs à travers leurs personnages, et on peut avoir tendance à penser que le personnage EST le joueur (rappel pour ceux qui n'y pensaient pas : non ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un rôle, ils jouent un personnage). Du coup, je suis obligé de faire appel aux autres séries d'Aventures pour vraiment savoir quel est mon joueur favori.

Et clairement, la balance penche entre deux des joueurs, Bob et Krayn. Pourquoi pas les autres ?  
Mahyar, même si j'aime beaucoup comment il joue Mani, on ne l'a vu que assez peu en tant que joueur pour l'instant, il reste encore très lié au post de MJ .  
Fred a des persos super intéressants et funs mais... en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il joue toujours le même personnage. Evidemment, c'est une exagération, mais on a toujours l'impression de retrouver un peu la même essence dans ses personnages, à jouer assez bourrin à chaque fois. Et il faut bien un bourrin, sinon ce serait pas rigolo. Mais ce n'est pas mon joueur préféré.  
Avec Seb, on voit plus se dégager la singularité, la personnalité de ses personnages mais je sais pas, pour moi ça le fait pas plus que ça.

Commençons par Krayn. Je ne le connaissais pas avant Aventures. Et je trouve que, déjà, sa façon de jouer son personnage a changé par rapport à la saison 1. Et surtout, on sent son implication dans le rôle à chaque fois. Que ce soit dans Aventures, Starventures ou Les Survivants, il fait complètement vivre son personnage. Je reviens sur les Survivants car il y avait eu tout ce "problème" pour certains avec Krayn comme quoi il devait jouer moins perso. Je crois que Myfan avait bien résumé le tout dans sa grosse réponse, mais j'ai l'impression que ces personnes étaient tellement habituées à voir Krayn jouer Grunlek qu'ils avaient lié les deux.  
Bref, j'adore le rp de Krayn.

D'un autre côté, il y a Bob, que je suis depuis... 2011 ? Un peu avant peut-être ? Je sais plus trop en fait, ça fait vraiment longtemps. Donc forcément, je suis pas objectif (rappel : l'objectivité est une illusion dans bien des cas) et je prétends pas l'être. Lui aussi a changé sa façon de jouer, même si je l'appréciais beaucoup déjà dans la saison 1, je trouve que c'est encore mieux maintenant qu'il coupe un peu moins la parole. Lui aussi rentre à fond dans son rôle et c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie au même titre que Krayn. Mais vu que je sais que Balthazar (B.O.B donc) est mon personnage favori, forcément ça va influencer mon choix...

Du coup, je sais pas trop qui choisir entre ces deux-là.

Cependant, je préfère faire un petit rappel une nouvelle fois : les joueurs aussi sont des "personnages" en soi. On ne parle pas des personnes vraiment réelles mais des personnes qu'elles montrent.

Sur ce, je vous laisse !


	9. Prompt 9 - Mardi 18 - Headcannon

A titre personnel, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais vraiment développer comme théorie sur Aventures et son univers, beaucoup tourne autour des personnages et chacun a, en soin, son personnage différent, que ce soit pour l'écriture ou le dessin, on ne fait pas nos Balthazar totalement identiques et c'est tant mieux.

Du coup, je vais un peu revenir sur mon personnage favori, B.O.B, et sur comment je le conçois et, par conséquent, comment je l'écris. Je vois Bob comme extrêmement attaché à ses compagnons, voire même un peu trop, car absolument effrayé par l'idée d'être seul ou abandonné. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il fanfaronne beaucoup et qu'il est très exubérant, il a un besoin quasi vital d'être vu, d'être présent.  
Et je dirais que c'est à cause d'Enoch et du fait qu'il n'ait pas trop été là et à cause du rejet qu'il a pu connaître en tant que semi-démon. Du coup il s'accroche démesurément à tout, notamment à la vie et à ses amis.

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi sur ce point. Je sais que c'est court mais bon, voilà, tant pis.


	10. Prompt 10 - Mercredi 10 - Merci A

Merci.  
Merci infiniment.  
Ça dure depuis quoi ? 2 ou 3 ans ? Je sais même plus, mais je suis toujours autant dedans. Aventures, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Déjà, ça rythme les semaines de manière vraiment régulière et je sais que j'attends toujours avec impatience les nouveaux épisodes.  
Aventures, ça veut dire des barres de rire.  
Aventures, ça veut dire des océans de rêve.  
Aventures, ça veut dire des sourires qui durent et ne s'effacent pas tout de suite.  
Aventures, ça veut dire tant et tant que je ne pourrai jamais tout dire.

Mais surtout, Aventures ça veut dire une aventure. Ça veut dire un fandom.  
Pour moi, Aventures c'est tout autant la série principale que son fandom. Il y aurait tant de choses à dire sur ce fandom, tant de personnes à citer ! Mais je peux aussi me limiter à dire ça : Ce fandom, c'est ce qui m'a vraiment redonné envie d'écrire, c'est le seule sur lequel je sois vraiment autant investi, c'est le seul qui me paraisse aussi chaleureux et vivant, c'est le seul qui me donne envie de me battre pour que son coeur batte à jamais.  
Je suis pas là depuis le début, seulement depuis environ 1 an et demi. Et pourtant, je me suis fait tellement de souvenirs. J'ai lu des fanfics mémorables, magnifiques. Certaines très belles, très poétiques, certaines terrifiantes, certaines horrifiantes, certaines épiques. Et j'ai aussi lu des fanfics un peu moins bonnes, et j'ai vu leurs auteurs s'améliorer. Et ça me rend heureux.  
Ce fandom me rempli de bonheur. Vraiment.

Et je suis content de voir que cet évènement ait marché. 10 jours de création ! C'est assez énorme, j'ai pas vraiment tenu la route personnellement. 1 texte par jour, c'était trop difficile pour moi, j'avais déjà eu du mal lorsque ce n'était que pour des drabbles, alors pour des one-shot... plus compliqué.

Et puis je suis heureux car ce fandom m'a tellement donné envie de m'impliquer qu'on en est arrivé à lancer les Défis d'Aventures. Et on compte faire durer ça aussi longtemps que possible.

Du coup, merci Aventures. Merci Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Bob, Krayn.  
Mais avant tout. Merci à mes ami.e.s du fandom Aventures. Parce c'est clairement ce que ce fandom m'a apporté de mieux. Des personnes avec qui discuter de plein de choses. Merci à vous, qui vous reconnaîtrez, je le sais, sans que j'ai besoin de vous nommer.  
Vous savez parfaitement tout le bien que vous m'avez fait juste en existant.


End file.
